<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Multiple Choice by Tyzulart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015237">Multiple Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyzulart/pseuds/Tyzulart'>Tyzulart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Shorts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, AtLA, Azula Joins the Gaang (Avatar), Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Happy Azula (Avatar), High School, Kataang - Freeform, LOK - Freeform, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), One Shot, Slice of Life, maiko, tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyzulart/pseuds/Tyzulart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee and Suki have been comparing the Gaang's responses to a personality quiz they did in class. The results are rather surprising.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Shorts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Multiple Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was lunch time at school and the Gaang were relaxing around their usual table in the crowded cafeteria. </p><p>Toph and Sokka were obnoxiously arguing about the best WWE fighters of all time, their voices rising above the already loud atmosphere in the busy lunch-room. Besides them, Katara was sat watching Aang play a game on his phone, looking up intermittently to shoot her brother an irritated look. On the other side of the table, Azula sat filing her nails as Mai and Zuko hunched beside her sharing an earphone.</p><p>Almost everyone looked up to greet Suki and Ty Lee when they finally emerged from the crowd late from their last class.</p><p>'Hey guys, the craziest thing happened in Civics!', Ty Lee said, dropping into the empty seat next to Azula. Her girlfriend just raised an inquisitive eyebrow in response and turned her head to receive a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>'Colour me intrigued', Azula drawled, playfully wrapping one arm around Ty Lee's waist to pull her closer.</p><p>'Okay, well, remember those questionnaires we asked you guys to fill out for our final project?', Suki continued, accepting half a sandwich from Sokka as she settled next to him.</p><p>'You mean the lifestyle and worldview one?', Aang asked.</p><p>'Yeah! That's the one', Suki beamed. 'Well, we were comparing all your responses today and the results were so interesting!'</p><p>'Are these the responses you told us were going to be anonymous?', Mai droned. Ty Lee and Suki just nodded and giggled.</p><p>'Honestly, what did you expect?', Azula muttered, rolling her eyes. Next to her, Mai gave a defeated shrug and turned her gaze back to her phone to select a new song.</p><p>'Don't you guys want to know what we found out?', Ty Lee teased, batting her eyes playfully.</p><p>'Alright, I'll bite', Toph finally replied. 'Whatcha find?'</p><p>'The responses were not at all what we were expecting', Suki laughed. 'Like, oh I don't know, who do you think came out as the most conservative?'</p><p>'Oh, that's easy', Zuko said, barely stopping to think. 'Azula'.</p><p>The group made general sounds of agreement.</p><p>'Actually, Azula was surprisingly liberal', Suki admitted, taking a bite of her sandwich. Azula shrugged as the rest of the group fixed her with a confused expression.</p><p>'I don't know why that is so shocking. I'm dating a girl, for Yangchen's sake.'</p><p>'You literally said that some people deserved to be homeless less than an hour ago', Mai reminded her. Azula just smirked as the rest of the group turned their attention back to Suki.</p><p>'You might be surprised to know that the most conservative was actually...Toph!'</p><p>'Toph!?', Aang and Katara exclaimed in unison.</p><p>'What can I say?', Toph laughed gruffly. 'I'm all about self-reliance and good old-fashioned hard work. You shouldn't need a government check to look after yourself.'</p><p>'Easy for you to say, you're loaded!', Sokka pointed out. Toph just punched him on the arm and continued laughing.</p><p>'Do another one!', Aang chirped. 'This is a pretty fun game.'</p><p>'Okay', Suki chuckled, pulling a few results out of her backpack. 'Who do you think was most idealistic?'</p><p>'Aang', everyone replied. Aang blushed slightly and ran his hand over his head. </p><p>'Okay yeah, that was an easy one', Suki laughed. 'Ty and Sokka were close behind him, though.'</p><p>'Sokka?', Toph snorted.</p><p>'I suppose delusion is pretty close to idealism', Katara sneered. Next to her, Sokka scowled and folded his arms.</p><p>'Shut up!', he stammered, his face beginning to glow red. 'Can't a man aspire to world peace?'</p><p>He continued to pout as Suki wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulders and chuckled.</p><p>'Ooh, what about most organised?', she continued, turning her eyes back to the various responses.</p><p>'I hate to say it, but that has to be Katara', Toph sighed.</p><p>A few sounds of general agreement came from around the table but Azula folded her arms thoughtfully.</p><p>'No, I don't think so', she challenged. 'My guess is Mai.'</p><p>'You got it!' Suki said with nod. 'Mai was also the most pessimistic.'</p><p>'What a surprise', Mai deadpanned as the rest of the group laughed.</p><p>'I've got to say, this is a lot more entertaining than I was expecting', Katara chuckled. 'Civics sounds like a lot of fun!'</p><p>'Do you actually do any assigned work? Or do you just sit around making personality charts for your friends?', Azula smirked. Besides her, Ty Lee just furrowed her brow and swatted her girlfriend's arm playfully.</p><p>'It's all relevant research', she said in a knowing voice.</p><p>'Ooh speaking of, this was an interesting one!', Suki called, 'Most supportive of family values?'</p><p>'Hmm, what do you mean by family values?', Aang asked. 'Is it like biological family?'</p><p>'The wording on the test was 'I think it's important to have a close knit family in order to be happy' or something like that', Ty Lee replied.</p><p>The gang sat in relative silence for a moment as they all considered the answer.</p><p>'Well, Toph hates her parents and Aang thinks family is a social construct, so it won't be either of them', Sokka mused.</p><p>'Ty Lee has a big family', Aang suggested, raising his eyebrows inquisitively. 'Like seven sisters, right?'</p><p>'All of whom she hates', Azula pointed out.</p><p>'Hmmm, I don't imagine it would be Azula or Zuko', Katara added. 'No offence, but your family is the worst.'</p><p>'This is a tough one', Sokka agreed.</p><p>'Do you guys give up?', Ty Lee teased, her eyes darting playfully between each of her friends. They all nodded and turned their attention back to Suki with expectant looks.</p><p>'This one surprised us but it was actually a tie between me and Zuko' Suki finally revealed. The whole group turned to look at Zuko with shocked expressions. Besides him, Azula looked particularly perplexed. </p><p>'Suki I get, her parents are normal, but you Zuzu?', she asked in disbelief. </p><p>'What?', Zuko shrugged, his face growing red with embarrassment. 'Our family might be pretty messed up but I still think it's important. I love you and Uncle. Not that you deserve it.'</p><p>Azula just blinked before composing her face.</p><p>'You're so soft, Zuzu', she laughed, turning her attention back to filing her nails. </p><p>Zuko huffed and looked away, but not before a warm red glow had started to rise on his sister's cheeks. Across the table, the rest of the group were still focused on the stack of results in Suki's hands.</p><p>'What other surprising things did you guys find out?', Katara asked eagerly. Suki consulted her results thoughtfully.</p><p>'Well, we found that Azula and Ty Lee have opposite views on education, Toph and Ty Lee have the same views on independence, Zuko and Sokka have the same views on rather a lot of things actually.'</p><p>'That is so crazy', Zuko chuckled. 'I guess it goes to show that we can share a common experience even if we come from different places.'</p><p>Besides him, Mai rolled her eyes.</p><p>'You sound like your Uncle', she groaned.</p><p>'That's not even the best part!' Suki added excitedly, 'I've been saving the bombshell for last!'</p><p>The group looked between Ty Lee and Suki in apprehension as the two girls giggled and prompted one another. Eventually, Ty Lee broke into a mischievous smile. </p><p>'Two of you put the exact same answers, literally identical! The same on every question!'</p><p>The gang looked between themselves in a brief moment of consideration before the whole table erupted into excited suggestions.</p><p>'My money is on Azula and Mai', Toph called, pointing determinedly in the vague direction of the two girls.</p><p>'No way, that's too obvious', Sokka countered, 'I bet it was Ty Lee and Aang. They're basically related anyway.'</p><p>'Please don't remind me', Azula drawled, rubbing her temples.</p><p>The group laughed but Zuko shook his head, deep in thought.</p><p>'No, it was probably Sokka and Toph', he suggested, 'You guys are pretty similar, right?'</p><p>'Not in the big picture way', Aang mused. 'Suki just said Sokka and Zuko gave similar answers, though. I bet it was them.'</p><p>'I think they're pulling our legs', Mai deadpanned. 'My answer is Ty and Suki.'</p><p>'All good guesses, but none correct!', Ty Lee said gleefully.</p><p>The group watched expectantly as Suki pulled two papers from the response stack and placed them face up on the table. On the top of one, in near perfect slanted cursive was Azula's name. Printed neatly on the top of the other was Katara's.</p><p>'What?!'</p><p>'I know, right! Who would have ever guessed?', Suki cried, barely able to contain her laughter as she looked between the shocked faces of her friends. </p><p>'There must be some sort of mistake', Azula stammered, her eyes fixed on the papers in disbelief. </p><p>'This can't be right!', Katara agreed, 'We couldn't be more different!'</p><p>'I don't even like her!', Azula spat, turning to Katara with a spiteful expression.</p><p>'Oh, the feeling is mutual', she assured.</p><p>'There was no mistake!', Suki said, hastily trying to ease the tension between the two girls. 'We were surprised at first too, but then we thought about it and, well, it makes a lot of sense.'</p><p>'Explain yourself', Azula demanded, fixing Suki with a piercing stare. 'Now.'</p><p>'Okay, well you're both prodigal overachievers from important families in your communities', she began.</p><p>'You've both got mixed relationships with your dad and no relationships with your mum, hence the same views on family', Ty Lee added, ignoring the furious look from her girlfriend.</p><p>'You're both drawn to optimistic partners!', Aang laughed, skimming over the responses still lying on the table.</p><p>'You're both organised, ambitious, and hold long grudges. Honestly, the similarities go on and on', Suki shrugged. </p><p>'Agni, they're so right!' Sokka laughed, finally snapping his sister out of her trance.</p><p>'Oh I've got another similarity', Katara snapped, 'We're both younger sisters to idiot brothers!'</p><p>'That's the first similarity I actually agree with', Azula grumbled, struggling to keep her voice cool and unaffected. Across the table, the others were fighting to suppress their laughter.</p><p>'Oh just face it, Princess' Toph finally cackled. 'You two are different sides of the same coin.'</p><p>Azula just huffed and folded her arms. Besides her, Ty Lee giggled and leant her head on her shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>'Oh come on, Zula. It's not a bad thing! I know you guys don't get along, but that's what made it so surprising!'</p><p>'We really answered the same on every question?', Katara asked, still somewhat dazed.</p><p>'Every single one.'</p><p>As Ty Lee spoke, the bell rang and the cafeteria began to bustle with students heading to their next class. Suki hastily crammed the papers back into her backpack and accepted Sokka's arm as they turned to leave. Mai and Zuko got up wordlessly, exchanging a brief kiss before heading in opposite directions. Aang helped Toph to her feet and began to lead her, still cackling over the responses, out of the cafeteria.</p><p>Ty Lee stretched as she got up, stopping only when she realised her girlfriend and Katara were still sat motionless at the table.</p><p>'Are you guys coming to class?', she asked innocently.</p><p>Katara and Azula continued to state at one another silently until, eventually, Katara broke a smile.</p><p>'All those arguments we've had... You believed the exact same things as me the whole time?'</p><p>Azula just shrugged.</p><p>'Not quite. I know for a fact there was a mistake in one of your responses.'</p><p>'What?', Katara asked, her expression shrinking to one of concern as she saw the malicious glint in Azula's eye. 'How?'</p><p>'Because I distinctly remember putting that I had a preference for girls in the relationships and lifestyle section', Azula said slyly, watching with spiteful glee as Katara's face began to grow red. 'So unless you have a confession to make to your boyfriend-'</p><p>'You're right!', Katara cried, hastily staggering to her feet. 'Must have been a mistake! See you after class!'</p><p>With that, she turned to leave. Ty Lee fixed her girlfriend with a chastising look but before she could say anything, Katara had spun back around.</p><p>'Clearly there was a mistake but, theoretically, if I had put that I feel an attraction towards girls, it would hold no consequence for my relationship with Aang.'</p><p>Azula just raised a sceptical eyebrow as Katara finally turned to leave the cafeteria.</p><p>'That wasn't very nice, Zula', Ty Lee grumbled, begrudgingly accepting her girlfriend's extended hand as they too began to make their way to class. Azula just chuckled under her breath.</p><p>'Well, I can't have people thinking I'm totally the same as that water peasant. I've got a reputation to uphold, darling.'</p><p>'Yeah, well those responses cut both ways', Ty Lee chuckled. 'But don't worry, the fact that you're secretly very optimistic and would do anything for your partner can be our little secret!'</p><p>'Ty!'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by a post i saw comparing Azula and Katara! Not my best writing but hey ho, its fun to write something silly. As always, please let me know what you think x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>